powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Rawlings
"Green Ranger, Rescue ready!" Joel Rawlings is the Green Lightspeed Ranger of the Lightspeed Rangers. He is also referred to as Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger or Lightspeed Rescue Green Ranger, though these are more in reference to the show than proper labels. Biography Nicknamed the "Sky Cowboy", Joel was an aerial stuntman and was recruited by Captain Mitchell to be the Green Lightspeed Ranger. He was extremely reluctant to become a Power Ranger at first, not believing in Lightspeed or what it had to offer, but when he saw his beloved Mariner Bay in danger, he decided to take them up on their offer. He showed interest in the Rangers' assistant, Ms. Angela Fairweather, though his first attempt to impress her went awry when he mocked the "computer geek" who wouldn't let him fly the way he wanted to on his first mission. After Queen Bansheera had been defeated once and for all, Rawlings and Ms. Fairweather were about to go out on their first date when he was called away on Ranger business, unable to let his duties end with the demons. He eventually married Ms. Fairweather, and the two were seen heading off on their honeymoon right when he got a call from Carter. Not realizing the importance of the call he told him it had to wait. His wife, figuring it must have been something important, snatched his cellphone and heard Vypra had returned and told him Joel would be there. He then returned to the team to help battle Vypra with the Time Force Power Rangers. He fought alongside Trip, his Green Ranger successor and the Green Time Force Ranger. Legacy of Power The Lightspeed Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Joel and the other Lightspeed Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Joel is easily the most arrogant of all the Lightspeed rangers, having a record of preferring to disobey orders in favor of his stunts. One example was when he decided against Angela Fairweather's, the one who designed his zord, orders to do what he wanted. This would later backfire when he gave her flowers in an attempt to impress her then berated her (unknowingly), causing his first attempt to win her heart to fail miserably. Over the course of Lightspeed Rescue, Joel starts to mature greatly, eventually enough to win him his long-time crush's heart, resulting in them being married a year later. Green Lightspeed Ranger - Mega Battle= *Battle Booster **Megabattle Armor }} Ranger Key The Green Lightspeed Ranger Key is Joel's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Green Lightspeed Ranger. Although it has not been used yet, it has been seen in toy form. Behind the scenes Hexagon Joel was planned to be a recurring character in Hexagon, the original plan for the season after Wild Force. He would pilot a "special stealth chopper" in which the Hexagon Rangers would travel to fight evil across the Power Rangers universe. Notes *Although never referred to as it in the show, Joel's Ranger file for Lightspeed Rescue lists his Ranger designation as "Green 3". *In the Power Rangers: Time Force team up episode, it is revealed that he is now married to Ms. Fairweather. **This makes him the first Power Ranger to be married unless you count A Season To Remember (Tommy/Kat). *He is the first Green Ranger part of the core team to have Battlizer like armor. *Joel's comedic personality contrasts to his Sentai counterpart, Shou Tatsumi, who is a hotshot pilot. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:Green Ranger Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 3